Creddie Gallery
Please post fan art at Creddie Fan Art and any Creddie photos from iCarly.com in the Creddie iCarly.com Gallery. vlcsnap-2011-04-18-23h40m58s107.png 00371k3b5.jpg Vlcsnap-00119.png Creddie!!!.jpg Creddie-loveey-dovey-carly-and-freddie-13828863-2560-1920.jpg Tumblr lohu35ZQax1qbw56oo1 500.png Tumblr lmbz3p9LTc1qg64bjo1 500.png Tumblr ll18bdR72G1qbw56oo1 400.gif 212px-ILost My Mind-creddie.jpg iomgcreddie3.JPG vlcsnap-2011-04-18-23h00m13s230.png vlcsnap-2011-04-18-23h33m57s247.png vlcsnap-2011-04-18-23h42m28s235.png vlcsnap-2011-04-18-23h43m15s190.png Vlcsnap-00121.png Vlcsnap-00108.png Vlcsnap-00095.png Tumblr lotcomLDR11qgrg2oo1 500.gif Creddiesmiles.png Creddielockers.png Ilost-my-mind-13.jpg Armhaha.jpg Bigsmakeroo.jpg Carfred.jpg Carlyfreddierr.png Ihire an idiot pic 2 by my nam3iz n0t urs-d3506qe.jpg I ve Falling For You by iNatalya.jpg Can i bring myself to say it by lemonvron-d30k3vg.jpg Creddie!.png 130px-56,481,0,375-CreddieKiss.png Carlsfreds.png Creddie huggie.jpg Creddieluvv.jpg Creddietellme.png ♥Creddie.jpg 185px-ISafw11.jpg 185px-Screen shot 2010-10-03 at 7 03 56 PM.png 20081108P 0020.jpg 212px-ILost My Mind-creddie.jpg 26821 385250785945 313727230945 4505953 3407634 n.jpg 29082 396768275945 313727230945 4771498 8231812 a.jpg 35531 434206930945 313727230945 5745549 2301826 a.jpg Belong2gether.jpg Creddie-Computer-carly-and-freddie.jpg Vampire and Idiot Cowgirl.png 336417.jpg Crecelebrate.jpg Creddie dance.gif Creddiedancing.jpg Creddiefirstlady.png iballs008.jpg 0 xlarge.jpg 111206icarley1.jpg 336417.jpg 500px-090605-02.jpg 500px-First Hug.jpg 72069 2740904688.jpg A1.png BeforeIT.jpg Bigfootcreddie2.jpg C41.jpg Carly and freddie wreastle.gif import_000358.jpg Picture 232.png 28928_392328524891_263095419891_4111264_3351157_n.jpg mainimage_freddycarlyarm.jpg 23636_378507319891_263095419891_3822729_6748424_n.jpg 23636_378507334891_263095419891_3822731_899182_n.jpg 23636_378507324891_263095419891_3822730_1790865_n.jpg 23636_378507339891_263095419891_3822732_5584583_n.jpg 24086_383776209891_263095419891_3944775_3113386_n.jpg 24086_383776214891_263095419891_3944776_5498685_n.jpg 24086_383776219891_263095419891_3944777_2528941_n.jpg 24086_383776229891_263095419891_3944779_3144727_n.jpg 2a0ox3.png 23636_377409984891_263095419891_3792972_7953544_n.jpg 23636_377409994891_263095419891_3792974_2427711_n.jpg 23636_377410004891_263095419891_3792975_2087088_n.jpg 22572_263100859891_263095419891_3370849_4162605_n.jpg 28928_392328519891_263095419891_4111263_1449200_n.jpg 30248_390483314891_263095419891_4077186_7493419_n.jpg 30248_390483324891_263095419891_4077187_2861253_n.jpg 30248_390483329891_263095419891_4077188_4446230_n.jpg 30248_390483339891_263095419891_4077190_4313030_n.jpg tumblr_l4r4lpC5mq1qzi7mco1_1280.png 090605-02.jpg IGot a hot room.jpg Picture 255.png icarly.JPG bla.JPG tumblr_l29n3nFOjt1qa6rbbo1_500.jpg 20670_108584119152375_100000023632939_226132_6758359_n.jpg 27982_127182923961341_100000089018445_302320_2983415_n.jpg yuckkk.jpg tumblr_l8ndbi0BMb1qcu2myo1_500.gif 29082_396768275945_313727230945_4771498_8231812_a.jpg 35531_434206930945_313727230945_5745549_2301826_a.jpg 61840_434989955945_313727230945_5765839_5678751_n.jpg 20276_316072790945_313727230945_4123129_7480162_n.jpg 26821_385250785945_313727230945_4505953_3407634_n.jpg 35531_434206930945_313727230945_5745549_2301826_a.jpg 35531_434206930945_313727230945_5745549_2301826_a.jpg 23461_313776725945_313727230945_4114808_17070_n.jpg 23461_313781270945_313727230945_4114813_7195224_n.jpg 11024029.jpg Sam isa 3nd weel .jpg Crreddie.jpg tumblr_l4abm5M5621qbv8hco1_500.png catssdfkm.jpg Creddie love.jpg IStart A Fanwar-Creddie.jpg 0002rt0x.jpeg 00528aa5.jpeg 090605-02.jpg 106hdm0.jpg 111997803-e02b4d2291dd6740d8c0069bf0c84653 4c0c7cd0-full.jpg 15307 391451805945 313727230945 4648665 6541642 n.jpg 16346656.jpg 17338 197303724057 191404724057 2650557 4480328 n.jpg 180px-Bf.jpg 180px-Giu.jpg 180px-Sekfo.jpg 20276 316072790945 313727230945 4123129 7480162 n.jpg 20670 108584119152375 100000023632939 226132 6758359 n.jpg 21988251.jpg 23461 313776725945 313727230945 4114808 17070 n.jpg 23461 313781270945 313727230945 4114813 7195224 n.jpg 23636 377409994891 263095419891 3792974 2427711 n.jpg 23636 377410004891 263095419891 3792975 2087088 n.jpg 23636 378507324891 263095419891 3822730 1790865 n.jpg 23636 378507334891 263095419891 3822731 899182 n.jpg 24086 383776209891 263095419891 3944775 3113386 n.jpg 24086 383776214891 263095419891 3944776 5498685 n.jpg 24086 383776219891 263095419891 3944777 2528941 n.jpg 24086 383776224891 263095419891 3944778 8384707 n.jpg 24086 383776229891 263095419891 3944779 3144727 n.jpg 24926 375326889891 263095419891 3743924 3305728 n.jpg 26110 1206043283300 1595213411 30497742 4074095 n.jpg 26821 385250785945 313727230945 4505953 3407634 n.jpg 26947 333927586754 53523601754 4107835 7776282 n.jpg 27982 127182923961341 100000089018445 302320 2983415 n.jpg 28928 392328509891 263095419891 4111262 6153355 n.jpg 28928 392328524891 263095419891 4111264 3351157 n.jpg 29082 396768275945 313727230945 4771498 8231812 a.jpg Creddie-carly-and-freddie-10068476-300-300.jpg ISams Mom .png Tumblr lcjsbeZjna1qaf78po1 1280.png ISavedYourLife.png Niranda 2.jpg Creddie-carly-and-freddie-10068476-300-300.jpg Original Creddie Kiss.jpg IChristmasCreddie.jpg CreddieXD.jpg ISAFWShip.png Creddie huggie.jpg PinkCreddie.jpg Import 000136.jpg Import 000140.jpg Import 000141.jpg 63512 433437806775 89749451775 5722267 3245450 n.jpg IPsycho-Carly+Freddie.jpg Icarlyirock the vote7hr.jpg Creddie shirt.jpg CreddieForTheEpicWin.jpg Creddie-carly-and-freddie-10068538-329-329.jpg Jimmy cracked corn.jpg Going craz.jpg Tumblr_lcvqu1gQpf1qbb7qqo1_400.jpg Creddieshot.jpg 104381025.jpg Lovely.jpg icarly-ipity-nevel-09.jpg Moredance2.jpg Creddietechnology.jpg Iwas-a-pageant-girl-1.jpg carly_freddie_show_01_012_ret__large.jpg Creddie shoulder grab .jpg Icarly-s4-35HR.png Icarly-s4-33HR.png CarlyFreddieCreddie.jpg ICarly-4x03-iGet-Pranky-icarly-21402493-1280-720.jpg ICarly-4x03-iGet-Pranky-icarly-21402524-1280-720.jpg Tumblr ljga9yD9En1qaf78po1 400.png Creddie shoulder grab .png ICarly-4x03-iGet-Pranky-icarly-21403107-1280-720.jpg Ustog2.jpg Themoment.jpg Look.jpg Huggy5.jpg Hewantsme.jpg Dancehug.jpg Studying.jpg Crecelebrate.jpg Huggy2.jpg Grr2.jpg Cupcakes2.jpg Creddieside.jpg Creddiefriends.jpg Urlineed.jpg Creddiechicken.jpg Studyingtog.jpg ICarly-4x03-iGet-Pranky-icarly-21402524-1280-720.png Luvincred.jpg Englishcred.jpg Omigosh.jpg Obviouslylurve.jpg Crednose2.jpg Creddie9.png 104Discrete.jpg ILost My Mind-creddie.jpg You're so funny, Freddie.JPG Creddie 27.JPG Tumblr lotcomLDR11qgrg2oo1 500.gif Creddie!.png Creddie ipsycho.png IMG_0953.PNG IMG_0954.PNG IMG_0955.PNG IMG_0957.PNG IMG_0959.PNG Tumblr ly27yvFvJ61qesmej.jpg Tumblr ly27xntqYy1qesmej.jpg Freddie leads them away from the creepers.PNG Freddie gets the girl.PNG Freddie finds Carly.PNG More mighty mop duel.PNG Freddie Protective.PNG Carly's happy Freddie helped.PNG Carly and Freddie are confused about school.PNG iWant More Viewers.PNG explaining tech stuff.PNG even more love.PNG More love.PNG Creddie 97.png Creddie 95.jpg Creddie 92.PNG Creddie 89.PNG Creddie 65.png Creddie 41.jpg Creddie 32.jpg Creddie 31.jpg Creddie 28 Horses.PNG Creddie 19.PNG Creddie 18.PNG Creddie_shake.gif Iheartarthug.JPG Tumblr m1arv7j8og1qesmej4.jpg Tumblr m1babhf6Zz1qjhgnwo1 500.png tumblr_m1edu48cuq1r1pquvo1_500.png tumblr_m1egi21t431qjhgnwo1_500.png Normal 007.jpg Tumblr m1g02w0boG1qgqmcu.png Tumblr m1fztndsg41qgqmcu.png Tumblr m1fztfSuYx1qgqmcu.png Tumblr m1fzstXFKw1qgqmcu.png tumblr_m1g70sduux1qesmejo1_500.gif vlcsnap-00031.png Creddie4eva.gif tumblr_m1yx4v6xUz1qesmej5.jpg pps.jpg 078.JPG 079.JPG Creddiamhi5s5.jpg Creddiewaterig1d.jpg Creddieihalfoween.jpg Creddie 112.png Creddie 113.png Creddie 114.jpg Creddie 115.jpg Freddie photo hmmmmmmm.jpg hot pants.jpg hotpants.gif hotpantscheck.gif Screen shot 2012-04-16 at 11.17.16 PM.png 004ioar.JPG 002ioar.JPG 006ioar.JPG 003ioar.JPG 009ioar.jpg 013ioar.jpg 016ioar.jpg 017ioar.jpg normal_021ioar.jpg icarly-iopen-3.jpg tumblr_m2uc4k5QsM1qa4d6so1_400.jpg IPilot_-_Carly_and_Freddie.png|In the pilot episode, Carly is given back her water bottle by Freddie, her neighbor and BFF, who is in love with her. C16.png|Freddie brought Carly juice and a bagel. Normal_mcicb24.jpg|Carly and Freddie sit next to each other. C45.jpg|Freddie's dream. 26110_1206043283300_1595213411_30497742_4074095_n.jpg|Carly resting her head on Freddie as he dreams. Nose_Kiss.jpg|Nose kiss from iLike Jake. Hug.jpg|"Be strong Freddie"-Freddie. C41.jpg|Freddie feels being alone in a closet with Carly isn't so bad after all. Shh.jpg|Carly quiets Freddie after they discover Ms.Brigg's secret. C43.jpg|You won't be jealous?"-Freddie 111997803-e02b4d2291dd6740d8c0069bf0c84653_4c0c7cd0-full.jpg|Freddie and Carly in iRue The Day. C47.jpg|Carly pinned Freddie down twice in iPromise Not To Tell. First_Hug.jpg|Carly and Freddie share a hug in iHeart Art. 24086_383776224891_263095419891_3944778_8384707_n.jpg|Freddie and Carly are not happy that Sam missed rehearsal for Jonah. Freddie_and_The_DiVaglio.JPG|Freddie showing off his new laptop to Carly. C56.jpg|The scene where Carly accepts Freddie's invite in iFence. Could be presumed as a date. C34.jpg|Freddie tells Gibby that he is in love with Carly not Shannon. Creddie-Computer-carly-and-freddie.jpg|Carly and Freddie at his computer. C21.jpg|"Hold me tighter."-Freddie ICreddie-Fanart-carly-and-freddie.jpg|In this fan-made image of the episode, Carly is surprised that Freddie could be a "bad" boy. C24.jpg|Freddie wants to tell Carly something, but decides to go inside. S320x240-11.jpeg|Freddie is excited to have Carly in his arms. C19.jpg|The Honeymoon Couple 28928_392328509891_263095419891_4111262_6153355_n.jpg|Carly and Freddie discover Sam is eating the last coconut cream pie. IChristmas_-_Carly_hugs_Freddie.jpg|Freddie smiles as the two share another hug in iChristmas. C94.jpg|Freddie admits to Carly he has never kissed anyone. IGive_Away_A_Car_-_Carly_and_Freddie.jpg|Smiling at each other after winning 'Cupcake Slam.' Side-by-Side-Stripes-carly-and-freddie.jpg|Stripes in iGive Away a Car. C17.png|Carly's reaction to "I love you Carly. Looove you. Lovvve you!" Eek!_Mandy's_Back!.png|Carly and Freddie find out that Mandy bought iCarly in iWant My Website Back. 20670_108584122485708_100000023632939_226133_366671_n.jpg|Freddie and Carly wait to see the video Sam wants to show them. 20670_108584125819041_100000023632939_226134_1562823_n.jpg|Both are disgusted by the video Sam showed them. IDate_A_Bad_Boy_-_Bad_Boy_Freddie.jpg|Freddie tells Carly that he is a bad boy in iDate a Bad Boy. Freddie-2.jpg|"Austria" (in a sweet tone) Correcting_Carly.jpg|Freddie corrects her. Freddie3-2.jpg|Scene where Carly supposedly doesn't know the difference between Austria and Australia. Eyesupdude.jpg|"Eyes up dude."-Carly Picture4ka.png|Freddie pins down Carly after she finds out about the kiss. 00528aa5.jpeg|Carly protects Freddie from being shocked. Aww.jpg|Freddie holds Carly close to him. C104.jpg|Neither notices Sam entering The Groovy Smoothie. Smiling_at_tux.jpg||Carly sees Freddie in a tux and smiles in iCarly Awards. 24926_375326889891_263095419891_3743924_3305728_n.jpg|The shoulder grab. Tumblr_kz9kvwQqBr1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg|Freddie and Carly in their shared dream in iFind Lewbert's Lost Love. 17338_197303724057_191404724057_2650557_4480328_n.jpg|"I do love the land."-Carly H1Qjhl.jpg|"Freddie loves me!"-Carly Isaved-your-life.jpg|Promotion for iSaved Your Life which aired January 18, 2010. 2i1jwpx.png|Carly finds a poster of herself in Freddie's closet, extended version. 30sftqw.png|Carly's reaction to the poster. A_shocked_Freddie.png|Freddie's reaction after his and Carly's first kiss. 57894906.jpg|Carly and Freddie share their first of several kisses. Second_bedroom_kiss.png|Carly asked Freddie if he wanted to kiss again and he says sure. They kiss some more before Mrs. Benson arrives. Makeout.png|Freddie and Carly kiss for 34 minutes until Mrs. Benson arrives. 2dbtitd.png|Carly kisses Freddie in front of an interested girl. N1dpwh.png|Carly and Freddie continue to kiss passionately until the interested girl leaves. Creddie_Kiss_2.png|Carly and Freddie kiss goodbye in the school hallway. Studio_Kiss.png|Carly tells Freddie his tech talk is cute and they're an item. Then she kisses him. Studio_Kiss_2.png|Carly asks Freddie if he wants to kiss or work on the website. Isaved-your-life_-_talk.jpg|Carly and Freddie have a talk. Kiss_on_cheek.png|Carly kisses Freddie on the cheek goodnight. Normal_cap042.jpg|Freddie and Carly learn Sam's secret. Normal_cap044.jpg|Carly shows concern for Freddie and his injured eye in iWas A Pageant Girl. 26947_333927586754_53523601754_4107835_7776282_n.jpg|Freddie loving the fact that he is in close quarters with Carly. Shrug.jpg|Freddie and Carly work together to fix Ginger Fox's music career. 89741155-04a4b6eecfa51e42871fc9b9b5.jpg|iKiss blooper from iBloop. Wewe.jpg|Freddie and Carly share a glance after learning the news of Sam being in jail in iWon't Cancel The Show. 106hdm0.jpg|Carly and Freddie in their 80's costumes. Nt4q8.jpg|Freddie and Carly turning to each other for comfort in iBelieve in Bigfoot. 2dqu2kp.jpg|Freddie and Carly have to dance with other people. 2vi36o6.jpg|Are you serious?"~Freddie SpacePopsicles.jpg|Popsicle couple. 69024_1920452427.jpg|Space couple with Sam. c78.jpg|iFix a Popstar. 58818464.jpg|Tongue. 22572_263972949891_263095419891_3374466_379101_n.jpg|Credits of iCook. 73859_1163521041.jpg|iFight Shelby Marx. 75378_3862039107.jpg|Grr. vsnls2.png|Cupcakes are Creddie food. 57598923.jpg|Cupcake Love. 58130096.jpg|Freddie and Carly caught by Mrs. Benson. 58301308.jpg|Carly is jealous. 57599147.jpg|iSaved Your Life. import_000450.jpg|Stopping Spencer. 16346656.jpg|iBelieve in Bigfoot. 21988251.jpg|"She can kick me in the face anyday." 21986062.jpg|During Shelby/Carly fight scene. 64659022-a7144a5a223e39b9c5030b66b370ae5c_4b735cc0-scaled.jpg|Carly helping Freddie to his bed. import_000651.jpg|Real Freddie wants fake Freddie to go home. import_000034.jpg|Valentine's e-card # 1. import_000031.jpg|Valentine's e-card # 2. import_000033.jpg|Valentine's e-card # 3. import_000032.jpg|Valentine's e-card # 4. S320x240-2.jpeg|Freddie is often seen doing this. S320x240-5.jpeg|Carly and Freddie don't care about personal space. 0002rt0x.jpeg|The two often study alone together. S320x240.jpeg|Carly stood by Freddie in iKiss. Iwa6.jpg|"The password should still be Sam loves ham." tumblr_kytx4v1qL21qaf78po1_500.jpg|"Nice pjs."~Freddie crfed2.png|Freddie leaning close to Carly in "iCook."|link=ICook CREDDIE.png|Freddie and Carly dressed in costumes in iBelieve in Bigfoot. 72195_2307170571.jpg|Freddie and Carly are shocked at how many guys want to take her to the dance. 400px-Kl.jpg|Carly and Freddie after "Bigfoot" appears. 180px-Jh.jpg 15307_391451805945_313727230945_4648665_6541642_n.jpg 180px-Giu.jpg 180px-Bf.jpg 180px-Jhn.jpg|"I got those for Christmas."~Freddie 180px-Nhjp.jpg|Carly laughing at one of Freddie's jokes. 180px-Sekfo.jpg|"Those squirrels are not wrestling."~Freddie IC 300x250.jpg|iTunes ad for iCarly. 1268319877394_f.jpg|iHave My Principals. import_000357.jpg|iStakeOut IMG 0959.PNG IMG 0957.PNG IMG 0955.PNG IMG 0954.PNG IMG 0953.PNG Iheartarthug.JPG Category:Shipping Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Photos Category:Images of Carly Shay Category:Images of Freddie Benson Category:Pairings Category:Images Category:Carly's Dates/Crushes Category:Freddie's Dates/Crushes